To Irritate and Annoy
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: Due to some circumstances the Dream Pair are at war...and causing their respective partners a whole new type of headache. Involes plants, war, painkillers and...Fuji. Golden and Perfect fic. DP friendship.
1. Poison Ivy

**A\N: randomly created while reminiscing about the past...and those damned stingy nettles! It's really very random..but i will continue with it slowly -kicking herself for starting another multi chapter- I think i'm out to kill myself with all this fics!!! Damn me I say! I must complete my o ther fics! Quick kill the plot bunnies before they attack!!!  
Eh hem...back to sanity. Thankies for Mirror of the Ocean for reading through this and pointing out things XD This is for her and Lachrymosa13blue because they update their work unlike me..... -kills random plot bunny walking by-**

**Warnings: Fuji. Need I say more?**

**Disclaimer: ...oh please...i've said more of these than i ever thought possible. I think you get the message by now!**

**This is Golden and Perfect btw!**

* * *

"Nya-ah! Oishi~ it hu-urts!" The red head whined, crying out in frustration.

"It'll be over quicker if you stay still," Oishi sighed, shaking his head as he touched his partners back carefully.

"But Oishi!!!!" He cried, wringing his hands in impatience.

"Tch, mada mada Kikumaru-senpai," came the unwanted remark of their super rookie, walking past them with a smirk on his face.

"Nya Ochibi don't be rude," Eiji grumbled, pouting. Ryoma just shrugged, grunting as a weight fell on top of him.

"Maybe if you had been helping clean up the so called grass courts, Eiji-senpai," Momo grinned, tipping Ryoma's hat from where he lent. "Instead of running off; you wouldn't have landed in poison ivy."

"And nettles," Fuji added, walking past them over to their captain.

"Nya!! Momo respect you senpai!" Eiji snapped, glaring at the taller boy. Momoshiro just laughed and tugged his kohai away.

"You should be setting an example as my senpai though," he quickly added, laughing and dodging the bottle Eiji chucked at him.

Behind him, Seigaku's mother hen sighed. They had come up to this training camp to do just that; train. Yet it seemed as that wouldn't be the case. When they had arrived they found out that they had to camp, since the building had long ago been demolished. Not only that, it wasn't even a clay court they would be using for practice, it was a grass court...well if you even could call it that.

It had been left unattended for ages, no maintenance care at all. Weeds and over-grown grass had taken over, making it all but impossible to use. At least until Tezuka had set them to work on cleaning it, trying to get it back to a usable state. The regulars had all got to work, until a certain red head had got distracted, wandering off to the far side of the court and nosing around in the forest. He hadn't even seen the branch where it had hid, stealthily waiting for the right moment to trip the acrobat up.

Which it promptly did, sending him flying forwards and sprawling out on top of a bush; exactly where the regulars had found him moments later when they had heard his cry, as he thrashed around, trying to get free, yelping and shouting at the sensations running up and down his body as the nettles pricked him. With help from both Oishi and Fuji, the incredibly itchy and panicked red head was pulled free of the bush, brought him up to stand next to them.

Walking back to camp Eiji did nothing but cry and scratch as the nettles had stung him at every available place they could, which was a lot considering it was hot and Eiji was in his shorts and a t-shirt. But it wasn't until a few minutes later, as Oishi was trying to calm him down long enough to check his reddening skin, that Eiji started to fidget even more, frowning and whining as he tried to scratch and move around.

Tezuka, watching the scene before him with the other regulars, though not as a spectator as _some_ people were doing, but purely as a concerned captain, raised his eyebrows as red splotches began to appear all over the irritated boy's body.

Down his arms and legs, even his neck and stomach, even from there his top had came up was the red spots becoming visible..

"O-Oishi!!!" Eiji practically screamed in a panic.

"Hm, I guess nettles weren't the only plant there," Fuji had mused, coming up behind the red head and pushing him towards their tents.

"Ii data," came a familiar voice, the noise of a pen scribbling and pages turning echoing in the back ground. "_Urtica dioica_ also known as nettles, they have fine venom covered hairs that when penetrate the human body cause irri-"

"Nya!! Make it stop!!!!"

"-tation. _Toxicondendron radicons_, poison ivy, causes rashes from contact d--"

"Due to the fact it produces a chemical called _urushial_," Fuji cut in. "Poor Eiji for being unfortunate enough to come into contact with it. We'll have to keep an eye on him and the things he may touch."

"Why is that Fuji-senpai?" Momo and Kaidoh asked, glaring at each other.

"Hm, because it could spread to us if we touch his skin, or if it has been passed onto something he may have touched," Fuji told them, smiling pleasantly and watching with amusement as his kohai's backed off.

"What about Oishi-senpai?" Momo asked. "Won't he catch it?"

"Oishi hasn't touched Eiji's skin," Inui piped back in. "Besides, he should know about the effects."

So now, sitting as far away from the term 'still' as you could get- on a chair in front of his partner was Eiji whining and complaining… and getting whacked with a twig every time he started to scratch, making Oishi reapply the calamine lotion again for the hundredth time those past few minutes.

"Eiji, the more you scratch at it, the worse it will get," Oishi sighed, taking care as he pulled the t-shirt Taka had so generously lent; because it was several sizes bigger and less likely to cling and irritate the acrobat, over his partners head.

"But it's so itchy!!! Ow!" Eiji yelped, shooting Fuji and the twig a dirty look.

"I won't hit you if you stop scratching," Fuji hummed, tilting his head innocently.

"Nya Fujiko you evil-"

"Kikumaru," the red head swallowed his words as Tezuka walked towards him. "Ryuzaki-sensei is on her way here."

"Wah, can't you tell her to hurry?!" Eiji whined, shifting around in his seat, attempting to scratch his back on the chair only to once again get whacked. "Ah, Fuji! Hit me again and I'll hug you!" he threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," the tensai laughed, sounding scarily sweet.

_'So would we,_' were the thoughts echoing around the camp site. Eiji just grinned and Fuji opened his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare Eiji," he smiled so politely even Tezuka felt a chill go up his spine.

"Eiji," Oishi warned. "Try to be calm, you'll be on your way home soon to be treated properly, so try not to endanger your self further." Eiji seemed to stay still for what seemed like a whole minute -well their wishful thinking- as he thought it over.

"Hm soon isn't quick enough Oishi!! It hurts and it stings and it's soooo itchy!" The raven haired male chuckled lightly and smiled at him, he would have patted the boys head if it hadn't been for the current circumstances.

"Gomen ne Eiji, but you won't have to put up with it much longer." Fuji, watching the two very warily, decided it was safe enough to close his eyes again and resume what ever it was he was doing. Eiji shouldn't be underestimated, as naive and innocent a person he was, being around Fuji for as long as he had definitely needed to have _some_ kind of effect, and Fuji knew it.

So why he decided it was even remotely safe was beyond him. Perhaps it was Eiji's charm, and how the redhead in question was so distracted with talking to his doubles partner that Fuji assumed that Eiji's previous threat were just that, a threat.

"Oishi haven't you got anything stronger?" Eiji asked, begging him with wide eyes. "This stuff isn't doing much and it's sooo annoying, and I wanna- ouch! Fujiko!"

"I told you," Fuji said, looking down at him from where he stood. "Stop scratching or you'll leave marks and scars all over yourself."

"You....you…fine let's see you cope," Eiji snapped, leaping up and hugging the t-shirt clad Fuji, nuzzling him with a vengeful grin. "'I warned you'!"

It was almost as if the world had gone silent, nobody even breathed as Fuji's eyes snapped open and Eiji chuckled darkly, rubbing his arms along Fuji's own as he clung to him tightly. Even f the t-shirt was sizes bigger; it didn't cover the red heads arms. The second years and first years seemed to have enough common sense to start backing away, unsure whether or not they wanted to see what would happen next.

Fuji brought his hand to Eiji's head and patted it once. "You know this isn't over right?"

"Wouldn't expect anything else nya," Eiji replied bravely, inwardly crying in fear. The redhead, satisfied with his work jumped back and legged it over to Oishi's side, taking care to avoid his best friends eyes that watched him murderously, and to take care to not touch Oishi.

"Oishi," Tezuka called, not looking very pleased at all. "Take care of Kikumaru-kun, Fuji go back to your tent."

"But Mitsu-" Fuji started.

"Now," Tezuka ordered, his gaze unwavering. "The rest of you, back to work."

"Hai!" Tezuka sighed, feeling a migraine lurking around the corner, and walked back towards the freshmen cutting away the weeds. Although the small break didn't last very long as a horn sounded in the background and a car pulled up. Tezuka couldn't deny that the timing was perfect.

"Oi, Tezuka," Ryuzaki called, stepping out of the car and walking over. "What's all this about?"

"Kikumaru was effected by poison ivy," Tezuka explained, glancing over to the tent the acrobat currently resided in. The gaze then traveled over to the tent just to the right of it. "And subsequently, so was Fuji."

"Fuji?" Ryuzaki asked, looking skeptical. "I never for a second thought that he could be careless enough to..."

"There were some other factors," Tezuka added. Ryuzaki sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, let's get them home. Fuji, Kikumaru, get out here!" Two, very unimpressed, heads poked out from their respective tents and left them to head over to their coach. One of them covered in white cream while the other was starting to scratch at the red rashes appearing on his arms.

"Well look at you two," she grinned, not bothering to stifle her laughs. "Well let's get you in the car to the hospital." Eiji groaned, and looked back over to Oishi.

"Nya I'll see you later Oishi!"

"Ah, get well Eiji," Oishi said, walking over to see his friend off.

"Ja, I'll see you Tezuka," Fuji smiled, almost too tempted to touch the stoic boy, before getting into the car next to Eiji.

"I wonder...are they going to be safe together," Oishi worried, speaking to his best friend.

"Hn," Tezuka replied, nodding his head as they worried whether or not Fuji would actually kill Eiji...

"Heh heh," the redhead chuckled once the other was inside the car, eying Fuji's increasingly reddening skin.

"Saa, I wouldn't laugh Eiji," Fuji spoke, watching as Ryuzaki got back into the car and started the engine. "After all, you have it much worse than I do."

"Now, now you two," Ryuzaki started as she pulled off, and drove away. "No arguing in my car. We're going to the hospital and then you're heading straight home...so much for training this weekend."

------------------------

"Well this certainly is quite a bad case," the doctor spoke, shaking his head in wonder. "It's not often we get people coming in with poison ivy."

"Ah, we seem to have the special kids then," Ryuzaki commented, throwing the two, very uncomfortable, teens a look. "Anyone would wonder if they really are tennis players...I ask you."

Both the boys ignored the comment, trying hard to forget about the constant annoyance working its way across their bodies. Eiji however, still found the humor to hit his best friend every time he caught the prodigy scratching himself and mimicking Fuji's earlier words. To which the tensai smiled thinly, and turned away, sitting on his hands.

"…so they should put this on morning and night, or whenever it begins to irritate too much," the doctor continued. "Don't expect it to work straight away though, this isn't magic so make sure to give it time."

"And that's all?" Ryuzaki asked, and the doctor nodded. "That's it, you can head home now. Remember boys 'leaves of three, let it be', alright."

"H-hai..." They replied, getting up to leave with their sensei, both covered in the new lotion.

"Well we've got some explaining to do to your parents," the old coach grinned.

"Great," they both mumbled, following her back out to the car.

* * *

**Ta Da! R&R to tell me if this is any good ne? I think the heat wave we've been having has fried my creative mind...**


	2. Parents

To irritate and annoy chapter two

A/N: Gomen , I know i take forever to update nya~ I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it's somewhat funny....this was so hard to write XD

Disclaimer: dun own

* * *

The trip home had been a short journey indeed. The two boys had remained quiet, both too preoccupied with their own troubles to dig the other out just yet.

Firstly the old coach had stopped off at Eiji's house, marching him out of the car in all his splotchy glory to his door, before proceeding to knock and wait for an answer. The response of Eiji's mother was something to behold as she took in the site of her youngest child, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"E-Eiji! Daijoubu ka?" She asked in a hurry, shuffling her son inside and looking him over fervently. "Ryuuzaki-sensei?"

Ryuuzaki looked up at the confused and worried mother with a wry grin and a shake of her head. "Poison ivy, Kikumaru-san. This one seems to have landed straight in it."

"O-Oi! You make it sound worse than it is nya!" Eiji cried, shocked and embarrassed.

"Then perhaps I should leave it up to you, to tell your okaa-san what happened?" She smiled, giving Eiji's mother a knowing look which was returned in kind. "He has he lotion the doctor prescribed for them."

"Them?" Kikumaru-san asked, tilting her head in confusion before barking at her son not to touch anything. Eiji flinched.

"Ha, Kikumaru-kun wasn't the only one to be rewarded with this," Ryuuzaki smirked. "Fuji-kun also has been affected by Eiji's condition."

"Fuji-kun! Oh no that's terrible," the young mother gasped. "How is he? Eiji don't scratch!"

"Kaa-san...." Eiji whined, hopping from foot to foot in his irritation. "You're supposed to be concerned about me nya! Not Fujiko!"

"Eiji you're being rude," his mother chastised, sighing and shaking her head. "I'll be one more moment okay Eiji, then we'll run you a bath and get you more comfortable."

"That would be a good idea," his coach spoke up. "Fuji is in the car ready to be dropped home, so it would be best for me to leave now."

"Ah, arigatou Ryuuzaki-sensei for bringing Eiji home," she smiled, watching as she leaved. "Wish Fuji-kun well from me. Ja ne."

"Of course, get well soon Eiji," Ryuuzai smirked again. "I want to see you back at practice by the end of the week."

Eiji pouted and stuck his tongue out as soon as the front door closed. After which his mother spun around to him with an unimpressed expression.

"Kikumaru Eiji, what have you done to yourself?" She asked, raising her tone as he shrunk back, a little shocked and defensive.

"Nya it was an accident!" He cried, pouting fully and looking remorseful. "I never planned on falling... it just happened... and it really, really itches nya!!"

Eiji's mother sighed, shaking her head in wonder and exasperation. "Let's go run that bath then, come on I want to see the damage and- Eiji don't scratch!"

"Mou...."

"Come on Eiji," she smiled, walking behind him as she guided him upstairs, snapping gently every time he reached to touch his skin in anyway.

"Hoi hoi..."

--

They were back on the road again in Ryuuzaki sensei's comfortable car, one she wasn't to happy that she would have to clean so thoroughly after this, on their way to Fuji's home where his sister would be.

Inwardly Fuji sighed. If they thought he was bad, they surely hadn't spent long enough around his nee-san Yumiko, he wasn't psychic and he couldn't read cards like her, but even he could foresee what was about to come when she laid her eyes on him.

It didn't surprise him, once they arrived, that Ryuuzaki-sensei couldn't keep the smirk off her face as Yumiko opened the door to stare in shock at her otouto.

"Syuusuke... daijoubu?" She asked slowly, fighting hard to keep back the growing grin on her face. Fuji would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't to busy keeping his hands where they were. _Damn Eiji..._

"Ah, I'm fine," Fuji replied, smiling casually despite the need to frown in frustration.

"Now, now Fuji," Ryuuzaki spoke up, handing Yumiko the bag containing the doctors lotion. "There's no need to be like that. I'm sure Fuji-san will take good care of you."

"Of course I will Ryuuzaki-sensei," Yumiko smiled, her eyes glancing over her brother once again and her smirk quirking. "I have to say this certainly wasn't what I was expecting when I answered the door."

"I don't think Fuji was expecting Kikumaru-kun to hug him either," the old coach chuckled, much to Fuji's chagrin. She had explained the situation to the oldest Fuji sibling and Yumiko had tried so hard not to laugh. Fuji was not impressed.

"Saa, it's getting late ne?" Fuji smiled serenely, standing gracefully by the table as his sister talked with his coach. "Perhaps sensei should be heading home now? I'm sure Sakuno-san is wondering where she has gone."

"Syuusuke," Yumiko smiled. "Why don't you go change into something more comfortable and- don't scratch!- and wait up stairs for me."

Fuji's smile thinned out and he bowed his head respectfully to his sensei. "Mata ne, Ryuuzaki-sensei. I'm certain I'll be seeing you again."

"Oyasumi Fuji," she grinned waiting until he left and made his way upstairs before turning back to Yumiko. "I'd keep an eye on him Yumiko-san. Kikumaru-kun isn't exactly in his good books at the moment after causing that."

"Arigatou Ryuuzaki-sensei," she smiled. "I don't think he'll be going anywhere anytime soon though. My poor otouto."

"Haha, well I believe I have out stayed my welcome," Ryuuzaki spoke, standing up to leave.

"Oh that's fine," Yumiko smiled, walking her to the door. "You've been no bother."

"Yes, well I best be heading back," Ryuuzaki sighed. "Who knows what else has happened with that lot."

"Arigatou for delivering Syuusuke home safely," the young woman politely thanked. "Mata ne, Ryuuzaki-sensei."

"Oyasumi Yumiko-san," the old coach farewelled, walking off to her car. With a coy grin Yumiko shut the door and turned around, her eyes set on the stairs her brother had left up.

With a cheer in her voice she called. "Syuusuke?"

Upstairs and half way through changing into his nightclothes, Fuji gulped. His sister was never that nice when she spoke and he wasn't in the greatest position either, but at least there was one thing; she wouldn't touch him... right?

He had heard her walking up the stairs and inwardly sighed as he heard the bathroom door being opened. A few seconds later he heard the water being run and there was a knock on his door.

"Hai, come in," he answered, watching as his sister walked in smiling calmly. "Nee-san."

"Get in the bath once it's ready," she spoke, holding the bottle of lotion in her hand and reading it. "After that will stick this on you and you can go to sleep. Honesty Syuusuke, this isn't like you to- Syuusuke!"

"Ah gomen ne," Fuji caught himself, pinning his arms to his side. "It's hard not to do so though."

"You know if you keep scratching it you'll leave horrible marks over your body," Yumiko sighed, tilting the bottle in her hand. "Not to mention spreading it further around your body."

"Nee-san..." Fuji spoke going to sit on his bed.

"Hold it!" She called. "First things first otouto. You're not to touch anything understand. Bath first and then your room, it wouldn't do good to pass it on to others."

"...So I can't even sit on my bed," he smiled, not betraying his incredulity.

"Don't be silly Syuusuke, of course you can," Yumiko smiled, sticking her tongue out playfully as she left the room to check on the bath.

Fuji didn't even have time to sit down before she called out for him. "It's ready~"

"Hai," he called back, sighing inwardly, leaving his room and entering the bathroom. He did not expect however, his sister to grab him and remove his shirt.

"Right let's see the damage ne?" She sung, much to his shock.

"N-nee-san...I can bathe on my own," he said calmly, hiding the suspicion in his voice as she looked at him with authoritative eyes.

"I know you can...but you'll scratch your arms off if I leave you alone," she said as if it was a fact, to which Fuji would have agreed would most likey happen.

He stood there shivering without his top on as his sister waited for his reply. Which he shortly did with a defiant tone. "Gomen but I refuse to have my nee-san watch me in the bath while I have no clothes on."

"Who said anything about that," Yumiko laughed, shaking her head as if she had just heard a lot of nonsense. "You can bathe with your shorts on. If kaa-san wasn't away on business she would be doing exactly the same as this, it's what a responsible adult does for a child to make sure they don't injure themselves."

Fuji frowned, smile still in place as he ignored the child comment. "Yadda."

"Syuusuke," Yumiko spoke. Fuji shuddered and it had nothing to do with being cold.

There was a long silent pause as both of them waited for the other to make a move.

Victoriously Yumiko smirked as her little brother made the first one, deciding he'd rather get into the bath willingly then be pushed into it forcefully.

"Masaka," he muttered, glaring at her openly before stepping into the comfortably hot water and sitting down with a sigh. "I'm not a child."

"Hai hai, but you're my otouto," Yumiko said softly, sitting on the edge of the bath. "It's my job to take care of you."

"...Ah" Fuji sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

--

Several streets away, one red headed acrobat was going through the same ordeal, pouting and sulking as he sat in the bath while his mother carefully washed his back an trying hard not to lean into the wash towel to try and scratch his back with it.

He also didn't know whether to feel relieved or offended to note that his mother was wearing gloves to wash him. Eiji mewed and dropped his head uncomfortably. His hands were holding onto the sides of the bath so that his mother could see where they were and that they weren't scratching at his skin.

"Don't worry Eiji, this should go down in a day or so as long as you leave it alone," she hummed, chucking the towel into the sink and pulling the plug out. "Now lets get you dry and get that stuff on you."

"Hoi hoi," Eiji sighed, fingers twitching as the small droplets of water dripping off of him irritated him further, the cool air drying him and making him uncomfortable.

"Here you go," his mother laughed, handing him a clean towel to dry him self with. She tapped his head gently with a chuckle as he dried off, sulking and glaring at the towel that was teasing him everytime it brushed over an itchy part.

"Mou," he whined, handing the towel back moodily. His mother just smiled kindly and sat him down, holding that lotion bottle menicingly. The acrobat despaired.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu Eiji."

* * *

Review? ConCrit?? Arigatou nya!


	3. Night

**A/N:** Hey minna-san! Gomen for the late update and short chapter once again! Feel free to hit me :D College and writers block have been eating me alive XD XD But i had some major nostalgia flash of memories today and it reminded me of when i first discovered PoT :D So i started to listen to all the music and WHAM! Inspiration is back nya! Thank you for being patient with me, i hope you enjoy this~ R&R and ConCrit are loved.

Anyone with suggestions for the 'war' feel free to put them foreward...just not TOO ooc. I'm trying hard to keep this in character. Though i'm damn certain i've failed XD XD XD XD

Oh and be prepared for random updates coming your way mwahahaha

* * *

Way back at the training camp, several whines echoed across the newly saved grass court, no longer a jungle of weeds and stones, as the Regulars lined up, arms aching and legs dying.

"This was our last practice, clean the courts up then get changed," Tezuka buchou spoke clearly to his team. "We're leaving tonight at eight. Be ready."

A chorus of 'hai' ran through the air and the Seigaku regulars dispersed, walking off to take down the nets and clear the balls away, grumbling amongst themselves.

"Geez, what's up with Tezuka-buchou," Seigaku's second year power player groaned, snatching a ball from the floor. "I thought we were here for a few more days."

"Mada mada Momo-senpai," their first year muttered, walking past him carrying an already rolled up net. The sooner they got packed, the sooner he got home to Karupin, had been his reason.

"Tch, oi," Momo growled, shaking his fist, feeling far too tempted to chuck the ball at the smaller boys head. Knowing the cocky first year though, he would probably just catch it. The annoyed second year didn't get a chance to test this theory as a soft voice behind him spoke.

"Ah Momo, calm down," their mother hen spoke with a reasonable voice, dropping some balls into the basket. "We're leaving early because a storm is on the way. It wouldn't be good to be out here when it comes... Besides, we'd also like to know how _those_ two are coping."

"Ha, I bet they look terrible," Momo sniggered, imagining the patches of red covering the two missing regulars. Oishi frowned.

"Momo don't speak like that," he chastised, still frowning. "Finish this and collect your stuff. Once that's done we'll go eat."

"Hai senpai," Momo replied, picking up the last few balls around with a childish expression of some one who had just had their fun spoiled. That expression quickly changed when he remembered the last part about food. "Oi Echizen! Hurry up!"

"Tch," the rookie answered, walking off back to the tents. "I'm already done Momo-senpai."

"Eh!"

It didn't take too long to clear the courts of their equipment, packing them away securely before they entered the circle inside where the tents once stood. Dinner went just as quick as the hungry Regulars chomped down on their food, Momo and Echizen being the main two to eat the most, all warm by the small camp fire to fit the scenery. The regulars' luggage was waiting on the pathway along with the coach that was waiting for them. They were out after a while, piling in to the vehicle ready to go home, each one of them not too pleased to be leaving so early, but happy they wouldn't get caught in the storm soon they could see in the distance.

The trip home wasn't long, but most of them had fallen asleep in their seats apart from three. Tezuka was sat looking out to the distance of the clouds as he thought about his team mate and the events of the previous day, as expressionless as he was, he couldn't help but wonder how the other was coping. A seat or so backwards, Oishi too was worrying over his partner's health, knowing Eiji for as long as he had, proved to be giving him more things to worry about than ever. He knew Eiji wouldn't appreciate being cooped up indoors all day at all…and with his current track record with Fuji…it was needless to say that Oishi was more than slightly scared. Tezuka also couldn't help hoping that Kikumaru wouldn't be reported dead or at least severely traumatized when they returned….then again, it had only been a day, nothing could have happened, surely?

Behind them all, one green notebook was propped up, a pen scribbling away furiously as Inui wrote down this interesting data he was getting to witness. "Ii data…"

- - - - -

Kikumaru Eiji hadn't slept that night, he couldn't, his back itched...in fact; every thing itched. There was not one single position he could lie in without feeling irritated or sore, but that wasn't the only thing keeping him awake. Thoughts were flying through the red heads mind, thoughts of one blue eyed terror he had cross a line with, and it was giving him nightmares. Oh of course Fuji was his best friend, but that didn't mean to say he would be exempt from the tensai's sadistic ways, in fact it just left him open for worse things. Although…as Eiji _had_ indeed been Fuji's best friend since the tensai joined Seigaku, a lot had rubbed of on the easily influenced acrobat, and Eiji knew he could use this to his advantage. If Fuji was going to do something, then he was going to fight back too.

That night Kikumaru Eiji hadn't been able to sleep; it wasn't just the annoyance of his skin keeping him up, or the idea of the future horrors that awaited him. No, it was, for lack of a better title, Eiji's fervent plotting of his 'Defense Strategy against the Smiling Devil' that was indeed, keeping him awake.

- - - - -

The Fuji house hold had been quiet that night. Yumiko had been doing some work from home so she could look after her otouto, Yuuta refused to visit for fear of "aniki hugging me so I'd have to stay home and suffer with him," whilst upstairs Fuji Syuusuke glared at nothing in particular as he held his covers, fingers twitching to just scratch his damned skin and sod the consequences. The only thing stopping his attempts was the gloves Yumiko had strapped to his hands with a far too cheerful smile for his liking. He sighed staring balefully at his arms, or rather in his mind, the cause of his misfortune. For this, Eiji would suffer.

It might not be tomorrow or the next day, but he would get pay back, when the red head least expected it. To this Fuji smiled wickedly, before attempting to rip those irritating gloves off.

The house was quiet that night. Not just because of the hard at work sister, or the lack of their otouto. It wasn't even because of the careful toying the tensai was doing to the straps holding the gloves in place. The air was far too still that night, because Fuji Syuusuke had spent that night plotting the demise of his beloved best friend.


End file.
